The utilization of NFV and SDN technologies allows the decoupling of network functions from underlying hardware so they can run as software images or logical modules on commercial off-the-shelf and purpose-built hardware. NFV is possible implementing virtualization technologies (computers, networks, and storage media) to virtualize the network functions. One common objective of NFV deployments is to reduce the dependence on dedicated physical devices by allocating and using the physical and virtual resources only when and where needed. With this approach, service providers can reduce costs by shifting components to a common physical infrastructure while optimizing use. The virtualization of network functions can also accelerate the time to market for new services by allowing for more automated and streamlined approaches to service delivery.